User talk:Sonicthehedgehog1515/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 00:18, October 15, 2010 Igglybuff.png Iris22.png Dratini.jpg Clffa.jpg Azurill.jpg not yet but I can try to. User:Amyroselove I can make you one, I just don't have the time right this moment. Bullet Francisco 17:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) see more about the Pokemon Teams here Pokemon Teams. User:Amyroselove Hi! Hi...I'm ShadowStar, nice to meet'cha! I saw your name an thought "OMG thats cool...........:D" here is a link my artist page http://www.miniclip.com/sketch-star/en/profile.php?id=27729509 here is a link to OurWorld http://www.miniclip.com/games/ourworld/en/ Try it again.[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 21:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) It is correct. Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! Maybe browse Project Anime. Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Template Trouble and Friendship? Hey I was wondering if you'd like any userboxes for your profile? I've made some for other users. Maybe you'd like one for Swampert or something? Here's an example of one I made for someone except it has your name on it because of the linkage in the template. is a fan of Oshawott.|border-color = #63B8FF}} Also can I add you as a friend? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I've made you Mudkip, Marshtomp and Swampert Userboxes. If you don't like them or if you want the colours changing just tell me - even if you don't have a specific hex code put you wanted it purple or a darker or lighter shade just say. I'll also add Rayquaza and Latias, not one saying Favourite Pokemon but a Fan one or a Like one e.g. This user is a fan of/likes... Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile's Userboxes To see the userboxes I've made for you, check your profile, they should be the last heading. Remember if you don't like the colours, or if you just don't like the userboxes tell me, and I'll edit the colours/remove the userboxes. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC)